powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saviors of Harwood
Saviors of Harwood is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. In this episode, Beverly takes a vacation and reflects upon the day six years ago when the Megaforce ranger saved her life, which takes her to Harwood County. But then she learns the value of human life from all the Megaforce Rangers, which leads her to embrace her destiny as a Power Ranger. Plot Synopsis Another day in Angel Grove. Beverly is taking a vacation and she is helped by her father with the suitcase being put in the car. Mr. Mason: So where you're going? Hawaii. Beverly: (laughs) Dad! No. I've always wanted to visit Harwood County. Mr. Mason: Really? Beverly: Yeah. I haven't been there since... Mr. Mason: Since the war? Beverly: Yeah. I want to visit the Megaforce museum that they just opened. Besides, I hear the beach over there is very nice. Mr. Mason: But why you're going alone? Won't you invite Theo and Maria? Beverly: Yeah, but they have other things to worry about. Anyways, take care dad. I'll call you when I get there. Mr. Mason: Be safe. Beverly starts the car and drives to her destination. While on the road which now she is 5 miles ahead after traveling 155, she starts to reflect about a lot of things as she sees the same roads the army humvees traveled on during the first war and places where safe havens for civilians were both during and after the war. Beverly: (thinking) I never thought I'd see this place again. Flashback through four hours earlier while she was sitting in her bed after packing. She is looking at her ring, the very same one that became her morpher and also Joanna's engagement ring that she gave her. The phoenix speaks from the ring. Phoenix: You are troubled child. What is wrong? Beverly: I know you chose me for this power but, there is one question I want to ask you. Phoenix: Well, what is it? Beverly: Why didn't you chose us during the first war? Phoenix: Because this world had the Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Dino Charge. Although many places were destroyed, the rangers gave it their all to save all mankind. Beverly: If you arrived to choose me to wield your power, millions of people would still be alive. Even Joanna. Phoenix: I know. We would've intervened, but we also thought that with Fyrus' humiliating defeat they would not come back. But then we realized the world needed you. Beverly: Not only Joanna would be alive, but the Rangers who saved my life. Phoenix: Ah, the Megaforce rangers. I have foreseen that some answers to your questions lie there in the city they defended when they first became saviors until the Legendary War. Go there, for something there awaits you. Back in the present, Beverly has arrived to the town of Harwood County and passes by the school where the Megaforce Rangers once attended. She then drives through the plaza where statues of them are erected in their honor. She parks the car and gets out to see it. Beverly: I wish you were all still alive and get the chance to thank you all. But I guess you are even when you are not in this earth. She looks around people taking pictures of it, others look at it with awe and respect. Many people won't seem to let go, bowing their heads in reverence. Beverly kneels to read the plaque below the statue which reads: "No price is too steep when it comes to protecting Earth. We're willing to give everything we've got." and below the quote reads the name of the ranger who said it, Troy Burrows and also reads his dates of birth and death. "November 14, 1997 - October 20th, 2015". She also sees the names reading "Gia Moran - September 28th, 1998 - October 20th, 2015", "Noah Carver - August 21st, 1998 - October 20th, 2015", "Emma Goodall - December 21st, 1998 - October 20th, 2015", "Jake Holling - June 25th, 1998 - October 20th, 2015". Beverly: If you guys want to know, Fyrus is dead. You can finally rest in peace. Beverly sheds a tear and walks away. However, her ring resonates telling her where to go. She goes back to her car, but it is nighttime and decides to crash for the night. Meanwhile in a hotel bar, Beverly is having a soda while talking to Theo on the phone. Theo: Maria is sort of disappointed we weren't invited. Beverly: Yeah, I needed some time alone. I'm sorry, we'll go together next time. Theo: No problem. Maria: No te apures (Don't worry). I'll give you the regañida (reprimand) of a lifetime for this. Beverly: (laughs) English sister! English. Ok guys. Later. Beverly ends her call and pays for the drink as she heads to her room. That night as she is sleeping, she is having trouble as she moves around a lot and can hear the gunfires in her head and dreams about how the Megaforce rangers got killed by Deathowl. She snaps out of it waking up, jumping out of bed and punching the closet door. But then, she stumbles on the floor sweating and calms down taking a glass of water. Beverly: Damn you Deathowl! If only I killed you with that Phoenix blaster I used against you. You were lucky to be wounded only to fly away like a freaking coward. Phoenix: But you avenged your love and them at least. Beverly: Yeah. I did. But I wish he died that day. Because of him not only my fellow soldiers, the Megaforce Rangers, Ninja Storm and many others, Joanna is dead too. Phoenix: Do you remember what I said when I chose you to wield my power? Beverly: To not fight for vengeance nor hatred. Phoenix: It was good that Yumi was with you, at least you did not fight with such negative emotions and acted together. But for now, try to sleep. For tomorrow, what I want to show you will be revealed. Housekeeper: (from outside) Miss, is everything alright? Beverly: Yes, I'm alright. Just had a nightmare. Housekeeper: (from outside) Alright. Beverly goes back to sleep. The next day, Beverly visits the Harwood County museum and sees all the pictures of the Mega Rangers battles and when not in battle as well. The Phoenix resonates again and Beverly leaves. We then move to Beverly arriving at a familiar location at the beach. Phoenix: Look for the light on the rocks. Beverly takes out her binoculars to see, and sees the same island where Gosei's base was and still is. She uses teleportation in order to get there. She then walks inside the cave, and there she sees the now dead Gosei and deactivated Tensou and sees all the Ranger keys on the walls. Beverly: Ranger keys? Female voice: Yes. Beverly turns around to see Emma, Troy, Gia, Noah, Jake and Orion standing behind her much to her shock. Beverly: But, you're all... Troy: Yes, dead. Why are you here? Beverly: I was told by the entity of the Phoenix to come here. Emma: We've been waiting for you. You've been very troubled with us dying, feeling guilt that you didn't save us. Beverly: I wanted to return the favor, and avenge you by killing Deathowl. Troy: You could not then, but you did later on. But the reason Phoenix brought you here in the first place is for us to teach you of what it really means to be a ranger. You might've learned from your first battle against Fyrus and won. But still you need to learn more of what it means. Beverly: Like what? Emma: Being a ranger is not just fighting against evil and give your life for Earth. But also teach humanity that although Rangers protect them, they must learn to fight for what they believe in without harming others. Humans may commit many atrocities, but each of them posses love. Troy: And also to celebrate life and the living. Gia: Accept others disregarding the differences. Be it religion, secularism, ethnicity, sexuality and race Orion: People and loved ones worth protecting in this universe we are thrown into. Jake: Friends...and family Noah: People we love and lost in this war who live within us. And also, the pursuit of knowledge for the positive of all things. Beverly then thinks of everything they say and comes with her own as she looks at her ring. Beverly: The true power that lies within and binds us together for all eternity. I have family and friends that I love, and my Joanna lives within me. Troy: Well said. But we have now a test for you. And that is to conquer your own inner demons of guilt and self-blame. The Mega Rangers raise their cards and teleport in a dimension of trials. Beverly then sees a duplicate of hers. Beverly: But that's me. Emma: Yes, that is you. But this is what grew within you with all the self blame, grief and guilt. You have to overcome it. Beverly's duplicate transforms into a ranger. Beverly gets ready to morph. Beverly: Blazing Phoenix! Red Ranger! The two begin to clash. But because they are the same, both throw the same barrage of punches and kicks in a pure badass fighting scene. The two then draw their blades and clash once again, but none lands a hit. Troy: Remember, you can overcome this and outsmart all that negativity you felt when we died, when your soldiers died, when Tommy died and also when Joanna died. Emma: Do not give up. For that is what your negative side wants of you. Beverly and her duplicate strike at one another once again, but this time Beverly uses moves that her duplicate copies and on the final one, she strikes the tip of her blade to the ground and makes a jump with it to land behind and then slashes her duplicate. Beverly: I shall not yield to doubt. I shall believe, be strong. Although there was nothing I could do, at least I can know that the souls of those I love that died in the war will rest knowing that I can overcome all doubt, guilt and grief that filled my mind with the fire of my HEART! Beverly then uses a final strike as her sword resonates with bright fire and makes an X like slash destroying her duplicate. She demorphs and is back to the interior of the Command Center of the Mega Rangers. Emma: You've learned to face all your fears and doubts and passed our test. Troy: We can rest knowing that with you and your fellow rangers, the Earth is in good hands. Go in peace Beverly Anne Mason. The Mega Rangers then fade away and Beverly teleports, finally recovered from all the things that plagued her mind. We then see her leaving Harwood County happy and renewed as the car is driven into the sunset. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath